User talk:Arinditya.wrningdhanu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Aisha's spells page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 11:59, July 9, 2012}} Please don't add bad quality pictures to the pages :D BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 00:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) i have no good camera That person called rose who sent something on your page WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT PUT HERE PICTERES ON ANYTHING SHE BANS YOU TRY IT 3 TIMES AND SHE BANS YOU I nearly got banned myself until tasha stepped in.... Bloom peters (talk) 16:50, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Bloom Peters: do you think i have a good camera? I just add picture for my blog I just use my phone camera, I have no good camera. Hi!You don't need to use the camera,u need to install and download Bandicam.Leave a message on other people's talkpage.When u see (talk),A sig like these 2: and a talkboxFloraEnchantix (talk) 15:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) wat pics?Iamnoone (talk) Most of what you write when you edit is impossible to understand. Can you please use better English? --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) yeahm okay Arinditya.wrningdhanu 09:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Arind! I'm Tiff! :) Just to tell ya,be careful on those pages hun! <3 ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 08:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany okay, Tiff. Arinditya.wrningdhanu 08:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) What languages do you speak? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 08:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Indonesia, in in this wiki, i use english. Jadi kau pergi ke sekolah untuk bahasa Inggris? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 08:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Maksudnya? Anda belajar bahasa Inggris di sekolah? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 08:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Yaiyalah Saya tidak mengerti ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 00:57, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany saya pake bahasa inggris di sekolah/kadang juga bahasa indonesia Arinditya.wrningdhanu 10:47, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, siapa peri favorit Anda? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 09:37, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Saya suka semua peri, tapi favorit saya adalah Bloom. Wow, penyihir yang tidak Anda sukai? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 09:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Icy, soalnya banyak omong. Dia pikir dia yang terbaik. (She) DbzWinx (talk) 13:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Padahal bisa dikalahin sih. Apakah Anda suka aisha? :D DbzWinx (talk) 13:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Suka, karena lucu meski nakal dan hitam. Apakah Anda hitam? DbzWinx (talk) 14:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC)s Tidak, kulti saya sawo matang. Aku hitam : (!' 'DbzWinx (talk) 14:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC)lol Kamu berasal dari mana? Saya lahir di Amerika, tapi ayah saya berasal dari Afrika. :D DbzWinx (talk) 14:34, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Seja kapan kamu belajar bahasa indonesia? Aku belum pernah mendengar bahwa bahasa,Sampai Anda mengataka'''n '''kepada saya DbzWinx (talk) 15:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Lalu bagaimana anda bisa menghafal bahasa indonesia? Saya menggunakan penerjemah :) DbzWinx (talk) 16:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)a Halo? Kau di sana? DbzWinx (talk) 12:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hey, i just use my bandicam and i capture photo from youtube Arinditya.wrningdhanu 17:00, October 12, 2012 (UTC) did anyone know how to write redictering for sirius shield? please help me. Arinditya.wrningdhanu 17:00, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Please don't add "number of columms" in galleries please! ok, princess Arinditya.wrningdhanu 11:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice Avatar! Stuko Sipe -''' ''' [[User talk:Stellamusa101|♥ Ship Stuko for life! ♥ 10:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Which spell are you talking about, and what's wrong with it? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I mean the defensive spell that used against the mutants in episode 525 Arinditya.wrningdhanu 10:41, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Next time please reply the message in my talk page and use your signature! Do you know what does "defense" mean? It mean protection, the noun of "defend". How can a protection can be "used against" (which is equal to "attack") something? Making sure that you understand what are you trying to do. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:41, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for giving the opinion, but no. That merging all transformations video is equal to posting all these videos, so I won't waste my time doing these, as far as I see, people are okay with the current videos. I don't think your way will reduce the amount of these in the storage or the pending. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC)